coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9984 (20th January 2020)
Plot Billy urges Paul to accept that Kel may never be punished for his crimes of abuse and to move on with his own life, saying he’s worried that his past will continue to drag him down. Fiz frets that people will judge her negatively after they heard what Jade said in the street. Roy offers her his total support, telling she’s an excellent mother. David intends to spend as much time as he can with Shona before she’s moved to the Leeds specialist unit. Jade sneaks in a conversation with Hope in No.9's back yard, telling her to keep checking her phone as she’s planning an adventure and will be in touch soon. Ray brings Abi back late after a night of passion. Tim hasn’t had the divorce papers back from Charlie. Tyrone and Evelyn are shocked when Ruby reveals that Jade applied the make-up bruises to Hope’s arm. Ray is impressed with Bethany’s handling of the bistro’s staffing issues. Bernie tries to find where Kel has disappeared to. Chesney and Gemma continue to be exhausted by their children. Christine Hillier re-investigates Hope’s bruises. Kevin takes his temper out on a late Abi and makes her work alone at the garage while he takes the day off. Tyrone finds a picture of Hope taken two days after that of the one of the supposed bruises, which shows that her arm was then unharmed. They also remember that Dr Gaddas saw her the day after Jade’s photo. Christine promises to investigate. Bethany overhears Ray telling Abi that’s he’s found a competent manager for one of his business and thinks he’s talking about her and the bistro. Bernie’s video has had over 2,000 shares but she gets annoyed when Billy and Roy condemn her vigilante actions. Dr Gaddas confirms the absence of bruises on 28th November but Hope will still not speak up to confirm what happened. The pressure starts to overwhelm Tyrone. Shona’s move to the unit is scheduled for later in the day. David thinks of a way that the barbers can continue to function while he continues to visit her. Chesney goes to the shops while an exhausted Gemma has a sleep. Hope and Ruby squabble over a toy handbag and Tyrone and Evelyn find the hidden phone with the texts from Jade. Tyrone rushes to give the evidence to Christine. While Gemma sleeps, someone pours petrol through the letterbox of No.5 and sets it alight. Cast Regular cast *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown - Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Christine Hillier - Rachel Lumberg Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs room and front bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *A relief chef at the bistro is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ruby reveals that Jade put the bruises on Hope's arm with make-up; and Billy urges Paul to accept that Kel may never be punished for his crimes. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,390,437 viewers (6th place). Category:2020 episodes